The XXX Story
by Jack Cunningham
Summary: Aidan finds out that he's got powers and is forced to go to Xavier's school by his father. Really bad language... don't read if your gonna be offended by that.
1. How I Got To Mutant School

_Ch 1: How I Got To Mutant School_

"Alls I can do is freeze stuff. It's really not that big of a deal."

That's exactly what I told Professor X, that old bald fart in the wheelchair. When I say, old bald fart, I mean it in a complimentary way, of course. I've called my teachers worse.

My own father sent me here when I first discovered my powers. That stuffy arse. He's such a phony, with his pansy suits and wife of the evening. I can't stand phony people. I don't have many good traits, but the one thing I can brag about is that I ain't phony.

So, anyways, there I was at home, the day before I was sent off like a rotten case of fruit, after having flunked out of my third... fifth... even I've lost count, boarding school. My dad was off with some floozy, leaving me behind to take care of my two little twin sisters.

I don't like little kids and normally, I would have dropped out of there faster than you can say 'stay', but Sophie's not a bad kid. Sally annoys the hell out of me though. Tattling little brat.

Anyway, so there I am, sipping some coffee, minding my own damn business watching some half-witted TV show when my girlfriend, Molly, calls me.

She tells me that she's 'ready' and that I should pick her up.

Doesn't that sound like she's putting out? I mean, I wouldn't think anything of it, but she said it all sexy. I mean, Molly's a damn good looking girl and has been around the block a couple of times. I'm well and prepared. Plus, it was our tenth damn date and all we did was get to second base. I'm not exactly patient, you know? But I'm no rapist either. If she didn't want to, I'd respect her and all. I can't stand a man who can't respect a woman. Damned jackasses those guys are.

Anyway, so I locked Sal and Sophie in their room from the outside so I wouldn't get in trouble. I guess I should feel a little bad for 'em, but, eh... I can't even count how many times my own older sister locked me in a closet. Crazy ass shrew. Thank god she's married and living on the West Coast. I just hope her kids don't come out all goddamn hippie like. I don't got anything against hippies, I just can't personally stand them, is all.

So, I went and picked Molly up and drove to the Cinema on Boulevard Street. Let me tell you, I never seen Molly look as pretty as she did that day. She was wearing a sweater all tight and a really short skirt. I don't rightly remember what color it was, just that she was damned good looking.

Molly always put her hair up, but today it was down and I was surprised to see that it was so long. I've always been attracted to blondes. When my older brother first saw her, he was in shock. I'm not exactly a ladies' man.

So when I took her to the old cinema, the only thing playing right at the moment was that old Alfred Hitchcock movie, 'Psycho'. Enough said, right? Walked faster into that movie theater than I did when... well, actually, I don't think I've ever walked near as fast as that.

So, there me and Molly, or Molly and I, or whatever the hell is grammatically correct were, watching the black and white movie and sneaking kisses when she suddenly pulls apart, all hasty and shit.

"Aidan," she says, "Do you love me?"

Well, what the hell is a guy supposed to say to that? If I say no, I'm being insensitive. I didn't want to hurt her feelings neither. I'm good at lying, though. I don't know why, but I always have been good at it. It just slips out.

So I told her I loved her more than life itself and so on, and the next thing I knew, we were making out like she was dying and in need of mouth to mouth resuscitation.

So, I'm sitting there as happy as a clam, and this little voice says to me, 'Aidan, something bads about to happen.' I ignored the little voice of course. Damned voice bothered me enough as it is. Sometimes I think I'm going crazy cause I can't seem to hear myself think over all the damn voices.

So, I says to Molls, that maybe we should go back to the car, and she gets all pissy. Molly does that a lot. When she doesn't get her way, she can become the biggest bitch this side of the river. I don't call many girls bitches neither. Just the ones that act it.

She probably acts that way cause she's rich. That's another thing I can't stand. Rich snotty people. I'm rich and I can't half stand myself anyways.

So we go outside and I says to her that I'll drop her home and she gets all teary and mad and throws her coke at me. The coke freezes in midair and I had to dodge the damn thing or get impaled by a coke icicle.

So she's lookin' at her hands all in shock and whatnot thinking she did it, when I noticed that the puddle I was standing in froze too. I touched my own cup 'o joe and the thing froze. When Molls saw that, she ran of screaming. So much for love, eh?

Anyways, I went home pretending like nothing happened. Secretly, I was (and still am) kinda annoyed that I got such a crap ass power. It's bad enough that I'm a mutant, but I couldn't even develop something cool, like walking through walls or reading minds. Although I probably wouldn't want to read most of the minds of the people living around me. I'm not the brightest bulb in the shed, but I'm not as half-witted as most of the people I meet.

So, it was pretty cold outside and I started wishing I developed heat laser power or some shit like that by the time I got to the front of the house. I walked in pretending like nothing happened.

I opened the door to let my sisters out, but they were both asleep looking all innocent, so I closed the door and walked to the living room. It would be interesting to see how long it would take for them to figure out that the door was open.

I went on with a normal day, pushing the previous events of the evening to the back of my head. So what if I had some freak ass power? I wasn't going to tell anyone.

The next morning Alice, the maid, woke me up and told me my dad was calling me. I was pissed seeing how it was 9 o 'clock in the morning. Freaking unholy time to wake up. At my last boarding school, we all had to wake up at 6 o 'clock in the morning for mass. I told the committee I was Jewish. That way, I could also get extra holidays, seeing how it's a Christian boarding school and they know next to nothing about the holidays of the Jews.

So, anyways, there I am, in my stupid elephant pajamas which my stupid flooze of a stepmother bought me on my birthday with my dad telling me he just got off the phone with Molly's father and that I was going to be sent to Xavier's School of the Gifted.

I guess dear old Dad'll have to stop comin' after mutants all the time, huh? Ever since he became a senator he's become harder on them. It'll be funny when the press gets a whiff of the news.

So Sophie starts crying, beggin' me to stay, and I nearly had to push her offa me to get out the door. I felt a little bad leaving Sophie behind, but it wasn't like I had a choice.

Anyways, so dear old dad decided to send me off to Professor X, one of his dear old friends, and I was gonna sneak off when I got to the airport, but the damned school sent their own damned jet to my house to pick me up! Pissed me right off.

Alls I know is that I ain't sharing the room with no mutant freak.

_Yeah, I know all you readers hate Aidan, eh? Well, he happens to be just like me, so you better get used to it. My friends say ya have to get used to me to like me. I don't know about all of that shit, but I happen to like me a lot._

_Honestly, I couldn't care less whether you reviewed or not. I ain't writing this story for anyone else, I'm writing it cause I feel like it. If you're going to write a review, make sure it's in depth._

_Oh, and I'm not just like Holden Caufield, **he's** just like me. So shut up about that already._


	2. Meet & Greet

_Ch 2: Meet & Greet_

"Finally, this is your room," the slightly taller, not as good looking, boy told me, gesturing to a room jam pack full of little kids. The tour of the school had at last come to an end.

"You're kidding, right?" I asked in disbelief. This was far from the single room I had asked for. The whole school was as big as the fucking White House and I get to share a room with a bunch of screaming tots? What the _hell_?

"Um, no," the bastard said with a smirk I just wanted so badly to wipe off. "But don't worry, the kids don't come with the room. You're sharing with Colossus. The kids hang out with him sometimes."

I turned to see a big white guy at the end of the room enthusiastically wave at me and frowned at him. He stopped smiling and resumed playing with one of the screaming brats.

"Look, jackass," I hissed, "I don't know what you guys are playing at, but I'm _not_ sharing a room."

He glared insolently at me. "I can't do anything about that. I'm just the messenger. And, for crying out loud, my name is Bobby!"

"I don't care what your real name is," I said with a glare, "and I don't care what your idiotic nickname is—"

"Iceman," he interrupted.

"Didn't I just say I didn't care?" I snarled. Honestly, I didn't know being a mutant made you so retarded. Wait a minute...

"Iceman? What the hell is your power?" I demanded. So far, everyone's power alluded to their own idiotic powers. If I was right...

I found myself hit in the face with a snowball.

"Exactly what it sounds like," he said with the same annoying ass smirk.

"Great, someone else with the same crap ass power," I growled, lunging at him. It seemed like all the pent up frustration was coming out right then and there.

"Fight! Fight!" a shrill childish girly voice rang throughout the hallway. One black eye, a couple of bruises, and a busted lip later, Bobby and I found ourselves in front of Professor X. The professor with the red glasses was holding me back and Professor X was looking at us with an expression of disappointment. Professor Grey and Professor Monroe were there too. I'd never forget their names. They're freaking hot. That is, until they open their mouths. Man, they are a _preachy_ pair of broads. They lectured the both of us the whole way to Professor X's office! Bobby held his head down guiltily and I glared defiantly at the lot of them.

I hate it when parents pull that 'I'm so disappointed with you' shit. Several teachers have tried that too. I can't stand it. Alls it does is piss me off.

"Bobby, Aidan, I am very disappointed in the both of you," Professor X said sadly, which pissed me off even more. Who was he to be disappointed in me? My own mother, may she rest in peace, never told me she was disappointed in me. Except that time I blew up her favorite antique angel figurine with a firecracker on Christmas. Man, was she pissed. Also, she didn't really say she was 'disappointed in me.' It was more like, 'you're a brat and I can't believe I spawned such evil.'

I ran my tongue over my busted lip and felt it sting and smirked at Bobby's black eye. It was already purple and looked pretty ugly. I'd never been prouder of myself in my whole life. Bobby just glared right back at me.

Professor X just sighed and shook his head. "Aidan, this is not something you should be proud of."

"Hey!" I protested, "What the hell? You said you weren't going to read my mind!"

"Well," Professor Grey says, in this sexy amused tone, "You pretty much scream every thought you have. It's hard _not_ to hear it. Not that it matters, of course. You usually speak and think at the same time."

I blinked, digesting the multitude of small insults in her little sentence. That's when I decided that Dr. Jean Grey was not half as pretty as Professor Munroe, even if I couldn't stand all that nature talk she threw at us.

Dr. Grey gave me this surprised look and I scoffed. Feelings and mushy girly crap like that weren't my forte and if she overheard me thinking, it would serve her right. I wouldn't feel bad for her. That bitch.

So, now, Professor X is frowning at me too. In fact, I looked around to see that everyone in the damn room was frowning at me!

"Look, why can't I have my own damn room?" I demanded, "Is that too much to ask for?"

"That's what you and Bobby got in a fight over?" Professor... red glasses... asked me in disbelief.

"Whatever." I responded. Man, these freaks were really starting to piss me off. I hate this mansion. My mansion ain't nearly as big, but I like it a lot better. I hate the people here. They're all goody goody two shoes. I haven't met many people here, but I can already guess what my stay here is gonna be like. Lots of touchy feely crap.

Professor Grey's face was getting a little red and everyone just looked pissed so I suggested that we all just calm down and they should just give me my own room. Bobby looked at me like he was gonna pop me one, but I had just stuck my middle finger at him. He wouldn't do it. What a wuss.

"Jean," I says all calmly and whatnot, "I think the best thing to do—"

"I heard you loud and clear," she interrupted.

Now that just pissed me off again. I hate it when people interrupt. I don't do it and I don't appreciate it when others do it to me.

"Yeah, well, I don't give a damn anymore, cause I'm leavin'!" I yelled. I hate it when I yell. It's unprofessional. Kicking ass is one thing, yelling is another. I'd kick her ass, but I don't hit girls. Hitting girls is unforgivable.

Once, I saw a guy backhand his girl at the theaters. I was on him, kicking his ass in a millisecond, Molly screaming and crying cause I hadn't said anything neither. I just went up to him and started punching the shit out of him. By the time the ushers and police officers pulled us apart, there was blood everywhere. It was all his too. I got 10 hours of community service for that one. Dad's lawyers are kickass.

That was Molls and I's first date.

So I just chose to let Professor Grey off easy. Alls I did was ask her why she had such a stick up her arse. Everyone looked at Professor X when I said this, like, oh my god, professor, what should I do?

God, I hate how they act like the professor is the ruler of the world. Damned staff can't think for themselves. It's kinda annoying. I don't really care though. I'm gonna get myself kicked out by the end of this week.

"Well, Bobby, since you aren't currently sharing a room, Aidan can bunk with you."

"What?" I said in protest, "I said I wanted a room _alone_. Do you people not understand the meaning of the word _alone_?"

Bobby looked equally pissed. I don't know why. Everyone says I'm a kickass roommate. I've always got a fresh supply of booze and cigars, both of which I'm happy to share. Ok, not _happy_ to share per se, but I'm no hog. It's probably the cigars which are making me loose weight too, now that I think about it. I really need to gain a couple of pounds.

"This will be good for the both of you." Professor X said with what I'm guessing was supposed to be a wise look.

So, next thing I know, I'm being shoved off towards my new room. I've never been so pissed in my life.

When we got to the room, I dumped all my crap on my bed and started hangin' up my posters. I don't go anywhere without 'em. They're all lined up on my side of the room... Metallica, Led Zepplin, Nirvana, Alice Cooper... I've got a total of ten of 'em. Thanks god the wall was big enough to fit 'em all. If it weren't, I'd have to beat down Bobby to get some of 'em on his side of the room.

"Cool, Nirvana," he comments from his spot on his bed. Like I give a damn what he thinks. Probably only knows one damn song of theirs. I just ignored his ignorant ass.

He huffed like the pansy he is. I never heard a guy huff like that. Molly did that whenever she was pissed at me. She'd sigh, then huff. Then she would start complaining in a shrill, piercing, annoying voice.

"Look, Aidan," Iceboy says, "I think we should call a truce. We're gonna be in the same room, blah blah blah."

By now I had tuned his annoying ass out. Two fairly pretty girls had just walked in the room and I was too busy paying attention to them. They were both brunettes, too. The taller one was completely covered, even gloves. Probably had some sick skin disease. The other was dressed in a really preppy outfit. She looked kind of geeky though. Like the type of person who would do the extra credit even though she has a 110 in the class.

"Aidan. Aidan!" Iceboy's voice penetrated my thoughts.

"What?" I asked, annoyed.

"This is my girlfriend Rogue and that's Kitty."

"What's your power?" Kitty asked all nosily.

"None of your d—"

I guess Iceboy knew what I was gonna say cause he interrupted me.

"Same as mine."

"Yeah, except I just discovered my powers and I can already outfrost your popsicle ass."

Guess who said that? Man, the expression on those broads' faces was priceless.

"Um, how about we go to the game room?" Kitty asked Iceboy nervously.

I started ignoring them and lay down on my bed. I was kinda sleepy and I wanted them all to go away. Picking up my book, which happened to be 'Moby Dick', I started reading.

"You're reading Moby Dick?" skin disease girl... err... Rogue asked me.

"Yeah, what of it?" I said defensively. Just because I'm rude most of the time doesn't mean I'm a dumbass.

"Nothing, I'm just reading it right now too. Do you want to talk about it sometime?"

Everyone was looking at me all expectantly like I was going to say, 'Oh my god, Rogue, you are so unbelievably kind to offer to talk to me. Let's be best friends forever!'

Instead I said, "No."

She looked pretty hurt and for a second, I felt bad, but when Iceboy threatingly lumbered over me later that night for hurting his girlfriend's special little 'feelings', I got pissed.

"Look, I don't like your girlfriend, alright?" I said. I've got enough problems. The last thing I need is to get caught up in some retarded love triangle.

Iceboy just gave a little sigh and got back into bed. I really don't like him.

"Anyways," I said, "If I were to get with anyone, it certainly wouldn't be with someone with skin disease."

He jumped out of bed and the next thing I knew, I was in a headlock.

"Take it back!" he hissed, as my face started to turn whitish blue from the lack of oxygen.

"Hell, no," I said, soundly punching him in the stomach and putting _him_ in a headlock.

He reversed me pretty quickly and I let out a string of profanities.

"You're nothin' but a prissy arse, you know that?" I said at the end.

"Take it all back."

"No."

I could feel him getting frustrated and my chest was startin' to hurt from the lack of oxygen.

"If I let you go, swear you won't say anything more about me or my girlfriend." He demanded.

"Fine," I said. He let go of me and I straightened up.

"I hope you and your girl go to hell, ya sonufabitch."

Alls he did was groan and get in bed. I did the same, satisfied that I got the last word.

_Araz: No, Zara, you can't beta read._

_KerriRane: Thanks for the review, doll. Glad ya liked it._


End file.
